


Круг замкнулся

by kkito



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История повторяется: Аватар и Хозяин Огня не могут прийти к одному мнению</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круг замкнулся

Аватар ехидно смотрит на меня, щекочет изрядно постаревшего лемура под подбородком.   
— И что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает он. — Герой, тоже мне.  
Я отвожу взгляд, хмурюсь.   
— Ты не помогаешь, Аанг. Мне нужен совет, а не издевки.  
Аватар только пожимает плечами.   
— А какой ты хочешь от меня совет? "Бросай свои глупости" подойдет?  
— Нет! — с лица Аанга исчезает эта его блаженная ухмылка, когда я со всей дури бью по столешнице — не то чтобы я хотел его запугать, кулак сам опустился на стол. — Это не глупости!  
— Вернуть Озаю его силу — глупость! Нелепица! — взрывается Аанг в ответ. — Да, я могу это сделать! Нет, я это не сделаю! Что еще ты хочешь узнать?  
— Я не могу оставить его так! — Я тоже срываюсь на крик, мы оба уже вскочили на ноги, стоим и орем друг на друга. — Он — мастер огня, он всегда им был! Ты же знаешь, от чего он сходит с ума?  
— Знаю! И знаю, что таким он безопаснее! Зуко, прекрати играть в благородство! — Аанг зло взмахивает рукой, отбрасывает в сторону Момо, тот тяжело взлетает и прячется за шторой. Ему страшно. — Озай тут же попытается убить тебя!  
— Нет, это ты прекрати играть в благородство, — не удержавшись, шиплю я.  
Глаза Аанга расширяются от удивления — он никогда ожидал, что ему это скажут. Как же, разве готов премудрый столетний Аватар, последний из воздушных кочевников, услышать такое?   
— Прекрати, Аанг. Ты не захотел его убивать тогда, чтобы защитить себя — хотя он готов был драться до смерти. А теперь хочешь оставить его сходить с ума, чтобы избежать возможных неприятностей — хотя я готов принять этот риск. Не тебе говорить о благородстве.  
В комнате наступает тишина. Аанг стоит, закрыв глаза, за шторой беспокойно стрекочет Момо. У меня дымятся костяшки сжатых кулаков — не проконтролировал свой огонь.   
— Хорошо, — наконец говорит он. — Но второй раз я не буду с ним драться, Зуко. Раз ты так хочешь его убить.  
— Если понадобится, я убью, — отвечаю я. — И это будет честнее, Аватар.  
Он кланяется мне — впервые за несколько лет; кланяется официозно и чересчур вежливо.   
— Возможно, Хозяин Огня, — говорит он.  
А мне кажется, что я вижу повторение истории.


End file.
